Kongregate Wiki:Community Portal
A list of current projects in improving the Kongregate Wiki. "Pages involved" that are striked represent completed pages. Please feel free to get involved! If you think that you can assist in the completion of any of these projects, don't hesitate to edit the mentioned pages yourself. If you think that there are more pages that need to be involved in these projects, then don't be shy to add them to the lists. If you have any questions, you can ask them via talk page. List of things to do Information Overload It's time to make those short articles longer and those already long articles even longer. Include intense detail - we're a wikia now! The Stub pages particularly need attention. (Incomplete) Pages involved: List of Games, all Games Pages, Badges, all Badge Pages, List of Chat Rooms, Moderators, Staff, Collabs, Forums. This project was started on April 22, 2010. This project has yet to be completed. Visual Study Not everyone benefits from simply reading. This project is all about adding pictures to pages, linking in with the information being told. Pages involved: List of Games, all Games Pages, Badges, all Badge Pages, List of Chat Rooms, Moderators, Staff, Collabs, Forums. This project was started on April 22, 2010. This project was completed on May 11, 2014. Category Cleanup Our categories page is unfortunately getting a bit cluttered. This project aims to remove the unnecessary/unused categories. (Complete) Pages involved: . This project was started on April 24, 2010. This project was completed on May 18, 2010. List Completion We've amassed quite a few lists that just need to be finished. From moderator names to badge information - it all needs to be filled in. (Incomplete) Pages involved: List of Games, Moderators, Staff, Badges This project was started on April 22, 2010. This project has yet to be completed. Battalion Association Battalion is a big game, and you'd expect there to be a lot of articles! However, these need to be sorted and (re)named appropriately. (Complete) Pages involved: All Battalion Pages. This project was started on May 21, 2010. This project was completed on June 4, 2010. Room Categorisation We've got 6 different categories that chat rooms could potentially fit into - and they're remaining unused. It's time to categorise! (Complete) Pages involved: All Chat Rooms Pages. This project was started on May 18, 2010. This project was completed on June 7, 2010. Game Pages Increase the number of Game articles. The current amount of game articles is quite low compared to the number of Kongregate games with badges or high ratings. The List of Badged Games is a good place to start. (Incomplete) Pages involved: Games Pages. This project was started on April 6, 2012. This project has yet to be completed. Another list of to do # Import useful templates from other wikies. (Ban templates, please stop template, Unsigned comments...) Done. We don't need ban templates. I just imported some cleanup, delete, TOCright and notice templates. [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 17:14, July 19, 2010 (UTC) # Request for Adminship (RfA) pages. Done. [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 09:41, August 29, 2010 (UTC) # Admin Noticeboard (Report problems, user or page related) # Wikia Noticeboard (Report problems with coding or something that we can't fix, only Wikia staff can) # EsIeX3's wiki quality # New wiki design Partially done, may be revisited. [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 09:41, August 29, 2010 (UTC) # Left side dropmenu redesign Done. [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 14:55, July 19, 2010 (UTC) # 100% Kongai articles written I guess. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 06:48, September 29, 2010 (UTC) # KW: Policies Most are still under discussion/voting. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 06:48, September 29, 2010 (UTC) # Retag all of these with . Done this one too. Thanks for the helpers. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 06:52, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Please sign your name here if you would like to help (using four tildes ~~~~ or the signature button): * [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 09:15, June 29, 2010 (UTC) * EsIeX3 13:32, June 29, 2010 (UTC) * iBot (talk • ) 21:26, July 1, 2010 (UTC) * --Xlauraluxuriousx 01:46, July 2, 2010 (UTC) * PKA 03:31, September 4, 2010 (UTC)